


Father and Son

by SeaSpectre160



Category: Di-Gata Defenders
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-28
Updated: 2008-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSpectre160/pseuds/SeaSpectre160
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Kara sees the events of 'Adam and Eve of Destruction'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prodigal Son Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is my first fanfic posted EVER! So this is pretty much about how the events of episode 24 'Adam and Eve of Destruction' are seen through Kara's eyes, mostly focusing on Adam's (dysfunctional) relationship with Brackus.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Di-Gata Defenders or any of its characters.

Kara struggled against her bonds, but to no avail. The glowing ropes held her tight. Tighter still was the traitor's grip on them. All Kara wanted to do, once – more like if – she freed herself, was to give him a few good whacks for betraying her and her friends. They'd all thought they could trust him. _She_ had thought she could trust him.

Adam hadn't said anything to her at all when he'd grabbed her from her sleeping bag and tied her up, or during the long journey on foot. The last time he'd spoken was at their campfire. He'd been doing his best to change their minds about attacking Nazmul's castle. They'd all misinterpreted it as concern for their well-being, but now it was clear that he just didn't want them making trouble for the Order.

They moved, invisible, through the halls of Brackus' Keep. She recognized it, despite the fact that she'd been horribly sick and dizzy during her last visit. The pair, captor and captive, stopped in a room where Brackus and one of his officials were planning an attack.

"But my lord, what of Lord Nazmul?" Kara could hear the uneasiness in the man's voice. _Thunk_. The sound of a small, solid object was barely audible, but she could still make it out.

"The key to Nazmul's ultimate destruction." Brackus' nasal voice was unmistakable.

"The Nova Stone?"

"Indeed. Carry out your orders. Leave Nazmul to me." Kara was confused. She was sure Adam was working for Nazmul, but if that made Brackus an enemy, then why were they even there in his Keep? It made no sense.

After the other man left, Adam tugged at is cloak a little bit. The invisibility shield around him faded, exposing him, but not Kara. "Show yourself!" Brackus cried, pulling out his stones. Leaving Kara sitting helplessly in the corner, Adam stepped out of the shadows. Brackus gasped in recognition. "You! What are _you_ doing here?" Kara knew that Adam had seen Brackus at Callisto, but there, Brackus had shoved him aside to get to her. Why was he suddenly so interested in him now? Was it just because he didn't know Kara was there?

Adam pulled back his hood. "Is that any way to greet your son?"

Kara now couldn't understand a thing of what was going on. The simple question had shocked her out of struggling to free herself. If Adam was with Nazmul, then he would be sure to keep her alive, which he had; Nazmul wanted her body as his host. But if Brackus wanted her dead, to keep Nazmul from getting to her, wouldn't Adam, his son, have instead finished her off for him?

And more importantly: ADAM WAS BRACKUS' SON?!

"What do you want?" Brackus still didn't seem too happy to see his child.


	2. Double Crosses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, Chapter 2!
> 
> So last chapter was a little short, but I'm making up for it! They're all gonna still be short.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DI-GATA! If I did, then it would already be decided as to whether of not there would be more seasons! And Adam would possibly be in every ep! (Depends on how much his voice actor is willing to do.)

"Oh, just to make amends for my errant ways, _dear father_." Adam sort of spat the last two words out as if they were dirt in his mouth. Kara could tell, even though Adam did a mostly good job of hiding it. She had no idea whether Brackus had noticed it as well or not.

"I find that hard to believe."

"But… I brought you a gift." The old man turned away bitterly.

"There is nothing you could give me that would ease the pain you have inflicted on-" Before letting his father finish his sentence, Adam pulled out the pulled out the three Pure Stones and tossed them onto the table near where Brackus stood. "The Pure Stones!" Brackus gasped. He picked them up, laughing triumphantly, then turned back to Adam with his arms spread open, his attitude having done a complete one-eighty. "Maybe I have judged you too harshly. Come over here, my son!"

Instead of running to his father, Adam pulled his cloak off of Kara, and threw her to the floor, pulling off her gag as he did so. "You traitor!" she screamed. Now she understood why he'd let her live. He'd rather have Brackus take care of her himself.

"The young Defender? I don't understand." Adam merely smirked somewhat evilly.

* * *

Later, Kara was still in Brackus' keep with Adam and his father. They'd re-gagged her and dragged her to the center of the room. Brackus was still showing surprise at his son's gifts. "Impressive," he commented.

 _'Yeah,'_ Kara thought angrily, _'Impressive double-crossing, you no-good spy.'_

"Not only did you steal the Pure Stones from the Defenders, you also abducted the girl Nazmul desires as a host." Both turned to look at her for a second, and Kara chose the moment to give Adam a death glare. Brackus walked over to her, stones in hand. Kara felt a sense of dread creeping up. "She must be destroyed immediately."

"No!" Kara screamed through her gag.

"SCOURGE OF IN-" Surprisingly, Adam grabbed the man's wrist before he could strike.

"No." The Trait – no, Adam's voice was somewhat smug, like he was one step ahead of everyone else. Normally Kara ignored the tone; she'd heard it dozens of times before. But this time she wondered if Adam was right (for once).

"I don't think you understand," Brackus said as he pulled his arm away and backed to the opposite side of the table, "If Nazmul gets a hold of her, he would become too powerful to destroy."

Adam didn't even blink. "No, I don't think _you_ understand." He pulled yet another stone out of his pocket.

"Huh? A tracking stone?" At that point, Kara pretty much gave up on trying to figure out which side Adam was on. A teleportal opened up on the other side of the room – Brackus' side – and that ugly brute Malco emerged. Brackus reached for the Pure Stones still sitting on the table, but was stopped short as Malco grabbed him. "What? No!" Adam grinned and wiggled the hand with the stone. The evil lord's eyes widened in surprise as he put two and two together. "Why?!" Once the reality had finally sunk in, Malco threw him into the wall. Kara couldn't help but notice that Adam seemed almost pleased at the sight. Odd. She wondered what had happened between them to make him actually _enjoy_ the sight of his father's pain.

Brackus was tossed around a few more times – and whether she liked to admit it or not, Kara was somewhat pleased as well – before he landed about two feet in front of the teleportal, just as an ugly guy, resembling a human skull on a robot's body, appeared through it, with that creep Flinch right behind him.

Kara barely bothered listening to their conversation, mostly because Adam's snickering and the teleportal's whirring drowned it out, and the fact that they were practically whispering. She only watched as the robot picked up Brackus and, after telekinetically tossing him around a few times, threw him through the teleportal, then walked – make that hovered – over to the table, completely ignoring her and Adam.

"The Pure Stones," he growled, cackling as he picked them up. Obviously annoyed, Adam cleared his throat. The robot looked over and approached Kara, an evil grin on his, uh, face. "Ah, yes. Destiny awaits, young Defender." With his other claw-like hand he stroked her cheek. Kara flinched and ducked away.

"Ahem!" Adam was louder this time, finally getting the guy's attention.

"So, I imagine you expect some kind of reward for you efforts." Kara had to admit she was thinking the same thing. Adam never got involved in anything unless there was something in it for him.

Surprisingly, Adam gave the guy a short bow. "My only desire was to serve _you_ , Lord Nazmul," he said smoothly.

Nazmul? This creep was Nazmul?! Great. _Just_ great!

"Indeed." Nazmul seemed a little distrusting. Perhaps he, like Kara, found Adam's humbleness a bit – no, _very_ suspicious. "And the rest of the Defenders?"

Adam immediately straightened. "I left them in Callisto." She knew _that_ was true. "They were too strong to overpower myself."

"You are wrong." What? "They are already here in Yintos, heading right here this very moment. Interesting that they know exactly where to find you." Her friends were coming? Adam must've forgotten the Key. It was the only possibility. Then again, the shadow of nervousness that flicked across his face made her wonder if he hadn't actually forgotten. What was he up to? "Flinch." Nazmul turned to the scientist, who'd stood silently by the wall. "Ensure that the Defenders have a suitable welcome."

Flinch bowed to him. "My Lord." He turned and exited. Malco followed him.

Nazmul turned back to Adam. "Now, your reward."


	3. Explanations and Stupid Ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila! Chapter 3! One more left.
> 
> DISLAIMER: Duh! I don't own Di-Gata. I do, however, own a blinged-out-iPod!

Malco held Kara fast under one arm, tossing Adam into a cell with the other hand. Her former friend grunted as he hit the floor. "Have I not demonstrated my loyalty to you?!" he yelled. The energy bars fired up, trapping him. Kara couldn't help but feel just a tiny bit sorry for him. Just a tiny bit.

"You betrayed your friends," Nazmul commented from his place in front of the cell, "I admire that. But if you had the nerve to turn on them, betraying _me_ would be nothing." Kara had to admit that as much as she hated him, Nazmul had a point. "No, you will meet your fate tomorrow."

He and Malco turned to leave, Kara along with them. As they passed the next cell, Kara saw Brackus, looking far worse for wear, sitting inside. "You're making a big mistake!" Adam shouted as the door slammed shut.

* * *

 

 

An hour later, Kara walked at the back of a line of acolytes in Nazmul's keep, disguised in one of their cloaks and praying that no one noticed that she was shorter than the rest of them by more than a foot. She was relatively surprised at how easy it had been to escape from Flinch. All it took was a few fake tears, courtesy of years of practice, and she'd lured him over to where she was tied up. As soon as he'd leaned in, she'd bit him hard on the nose and held him until he released her. Now she just had to find a way out. She saw Malco charging past her towards her former prison. No doubt the entire fortress would soon be on alert, looking for her. She had to escape and find her friends, and quick. Luckily, Adam had forgotten to take her Stones, and Nazmul's goons hadn't thought to search her. She still had them in her pocket.

She slipped away from the line and hid in the shadows by the wall. She wondered if there was some sort of secret exit around here. A slight rustling drew her attention to a quiet figure wrapped in a hooded cloak, someone she hadn't even noticed before. He – she, maybe? Who knew? – didn't speak, but merely began advancing towards her. "No!" she whimpered, backing away. Suddenly she remembered she still had her Stones. She could fight; she could take this person, whoever they were. "I'm not going down without a fight!" she announced, throwing off the acolyte cape.

"I don't think that will be necessary." The voice was unmistakable. The figure pulled off his hood, revealing his face – Adam. _Not_ the person she wanted to see right now.

"Adam!" Obviously expecting praise, or at least a thank-you, Adam was a little surprised when she ran up and punched him in the gut. She would rather hit his face, but she was far too short for that. With every hit, she let out some of her anger towards the guy who'd lied to his friends and betrayed them, and then did the same to his own father.

After the second punch Adam grabbed her hands as she swung at him again. "Hey! Whoa! Wait a second! I'm the good guy here!"

This, Kara found impossible to believe. Did he honestly think she'd actually fall for that again? "Oh, _are_ you?" She pulled her arms away from him. "Why did you steal the Pure Stones and kidnap me, then?"

"Look, that's a long story. Can we do this later?"

"No! We! Can't!" Kara wanted answers, and she was _going_ to get them.

Adam looked from side to side to check that no one had spotted them. "Okay. You guys needed the Ogama Pure Stone. Nazmul had it, so I stole your Stones to try to get into his good books, but he locked me up, so I escaped, and stole the Pure Stones back, and then raced here to save you. Satisfied?" Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed her arm and began dragging her down the hall, obviously in a hurry. "Okay, let's go!"

Kara wasn't ready to go yet. She pulled herself free of him again. "No! That still doesn't explain why you kidnapped me."

Adam released an exasperated sigh. He pulled the Nova Stone out of his pocket and showed it to her. "Brim modified the Nova Stone so it could destroy Nazmul. But Nazmul needs to be in a real body. So, I was planning on letting him possess you, and then hit him with it. Bam! He's history!" He smiled, obviously pleased with the 'brilliance' of his plan.

What?! Adam didn't seriously think she'd be happy with that, did he?! Of course, she wasn't all that surprised with _most_ of the plan. He always played mind games that _always_ ended badly because of some detail he overlooked. Including this one: "Whoa, whoa, wait a second! You _were_ going to let him possess me?"

"Yeah, but then Brackus tells me it could _kill_ the host. So I'm like: 'Whoa, hold on! Kill?! That's not good!' So I rush up, save you, and bam, here we are!" Once again he pulled on her arm. " _Now_ , can we go?"

Kara was somewhat satisfied, but there was one last thing she wanted. She stood her ground, with the help of her power boots, and used the leverage to flip him over. "Don't _ever_ do that again!" she threatened before walking in the direction Adam had been trying to pull her.

"Girls. Yeesh." But he got up and followed her anyway.


	4. The Truth - The REAL Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter! At the end is a preview of my next Di-Gata story. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't Di-Gata Defenders!

_BOOM_. The sound repeated itself as Kara and Adam walked through the halls, trying to find a way out. "What is going _on_ out there?" she asked.

"Part of the Yin-Tos army that's loyal to Brackus is attacking the Keep."

"And how do you know that?"

"Brackus told me." Brackus again. Why didn't he refer to him as his father? Or was he even his father? Kara had to know for sure.

"Stop." She grabbed his arm. "Before we take another step, this whole 'Brackus-is-your-father' thing. Is that true?"

"Yes." Adam immediately continued walking.

Kara followed him. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I ran away from him six years ago." There was true pain in his voice, the kind that even Adam – a talented actor, if nothing else – couldn't fake. "I stopped being his son long before that." It was clearer now. Why Adam had betrayed his father, why he'd been so cold to him for the entire deal. He and Brackus hated each other. Returning to him had probably been Adam's last option. Kara took his arm gently and gave him a small smile, which Adam returned.

"What a touching story." Both jumped as Nazmul emerged from the shadows. "Too bad it's a complete lie."

Adam wasn't intimidated. "What do you mean, 'a lie'?" he growled, glaring at the evil lord with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, Brackus isn't your father." Nazmul was so nonchalant about it; he may have been talking about the weather.

"What?!" Okay, now everything was confusing again.

"He stole you twelve years ago. Right after he destroyed your parents." Adam just stood there, staring at the villain, obviously unsure of what to believe.

Kara gasped. She knew what it meant. "You're a Defender!" she cried, looking at Adam, who was staring at the old wizard in shock.

"Yes, he is," Nazmul said smoothly, "Ironic, isn't it?" He raised his arm and fired a beam of green energy at Adam, slamming him into one of the many cylindrical machines.

Kara turned to face Nazmul, casting Bolt of Altas. Another burst of energy sent her now useless stones to the floor. "What?! How-" She didn't get to finish as yet another burst picked her up and carried her over to the former Wizard.

"It's time, young one," he declared. Several mechanical tendrils came from his body and began to reach her. "Nothing stands in my way now."

"No! Please, no!" Kara couldn't move, couldn't get away as the tendrils, now with spinning saw-like blades at the end, inched closer.

"ASSASSIN!" Kara saw Adam getting up and running towards the pair, halfway through casting. More tendrils grabbed him and again threw him into a machine, this time knocking him out.

Kara continued her fruitless struggle as she watched her only saviour crumple to the ground. The tendrils were wrapping themselves around her, and she bit one in vain. "Such youthful energy. I can see now what King Magnun saw in you."

"NOOOOO!"

A familiar roar reached her ears, and on her left, Kara saw a portion of the wall being blasted apart as Seth, in full Kragus mode, charged in. He took one look at the scene and launched himself right at Nazmul, knocking the old wizard away from Kara and freeing her in the process.

Kara heard her brother's voice calling her name, and she smiled. This nightmare was over.

* * *

Kara sat at the campfire later. Seth, Mel, and Erik had come to her rescue just in time, and reluctantly brought Adam back with them. He hadn't woken up yet, but the boys were more than willing to leave him behind. They seriously doubted any of the crazy stuff Kara had told them about Adam; they wanted to hear it from Adam himself.

When he finally woke up, he explained everything: what Nazmul had told him, how he'd run away, and every detail of his plan. He also mentioned that Brackus would often hit him and eventually caused the two to hate each other.

Mel and Kara, and even Erik, quickly apologized for their earlier suspicions, as did Seth, though the former only half-heartedly. They all knew he still didn't trust Adam, and it would be a while before he finally did.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's that blurb from my next story, 'Shadow or Light? cont.': 
> 
> "Adam!" Shantra called, "Where are you?"
> 
> "He can't hear you," Seth reminded her, "He's probably still out cold." 'I hope. Otherwise... No. Adam's tough. Six years of living with Brackus, and six more with the Rougon; he has to be. But he was unconscious, and weaker than I've ever seen him. What if...' his thoughts trailed off as he spotted a large patch of grey and dark green standing out against the dull browns of the forest floor. "Adam!" His friend was lying in a crumpled heap on the ground, head against a rock. Seth and Shantra ran over to him, fearing the worst. "He's still breathing. Thank RaDos his helmet's still on. Cautiously, Seth rolled Adam over, gasping at his friend's dire condition. The faceplate of his helmet was smashed; tiny fragments of it had embedded themselves in his face, some dangerously close to his eyes. His arms were scratched, cut and bruised, and his clothes were torn. Seth checked all four limbs to see if anything was broken; the right ankle seemed a bit tender. Taking a closer look, he noticed that something, perhaps a sharp stick or rock, had ripped through his armband and part of his forearm, leaving a nasty gash.
> 
> It's a continuation of 'Shadow Or Light?' by FF author 'Adamizgr8', which hasn't been updated in over a year.


End file.
